sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dark Blood Fleet Staging Point 2
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Dark Blood-Flottenstützpunkt P2 Dark Blood Fleet Staging Point 2+3 ist eine Eskalation, die in der Combat Site Dark Blood Fleet Staging Point (Dark Blood-Flottenstützpunkt) ausgelöst wird. Dark Blood Fleet Staging Point 2 Popup beim Warp-in: ''A Ruse - At this range, my scans indicate that the colony we are approaching is only a front for the Covenant. You are clear to eliminate all targets.'' 'Erster Abschnitt' thumb|Dark Blood Fleet Staging Point 2 - 1Beschreibungstext: Scans show that the nearby supply cache has been used to store goods stolen from a nearby system. Te Blood Raiders likely have a larger contigent there. Coordinates have been uploaded to the Expedition panel in your NeoCom Journal. Ankunft ohne Beschleunigungstor! Erste Welle *2 Blood Energy Neutralizer Sentry II ''- NOS'' *3 Blood Cruise Missiles Battery *4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) ''- Trigger'' *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Fanatic/Phantom) *2 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter/Friar) Zweite Welle *4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) ''- Trigger'' *2 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Reaver) *3 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter/Friar) Dritte Welle *2 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Fanatic/Phantom) *3 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter/Friar) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Sage/Revenant) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' Im Wrack des Faction Cruisers kann man Faction Gegenstände in Dark Blood Qualität finden. Das Beschleunigungstor zum zweiten Abschnitt ist ca. 30 km entfernt. 'Zweiter Abschnitt' thumb|Dark Blood Fleet Staging Point 2 - 2 Erste Welle *1 Blood Energy Neutralizer Sentry III *5 Blood Cruise Missiles Batteries *3 Blood Point Defense Batteries *5 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) ''- Trigger'' *3-4 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Seeker) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' Zweite Welle *5 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *5 Elite Cruisers (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Priest/Sage/Shadow Sage) ''- tw. NOS'' *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Dark Blood Fleet Staging Point 3 thumb|Dark Blood Fleet Staging Point 3Popup beim Warp-in: ''Combat Warning - Now approaching source of Blood Raider forces. Prepare for battle.'' Beschreibungstext: Blood Raider forces have been traced to their origin point. New target uploaded to the Expedition panel. Man landet an (ohne ein Beschleunigungstor zu benutzen) einer Blood Raider Station, welche mit einer Citadel Missile-Batterie bestückt ist und damit im 30-Sekunden-Takt gewaltigen EM-Schaden anrichtet. Es empfiehlt sich, ein geeignetes Schiff für den Tank zu verwenden, Signatur- bzw. Speed-Tank ist möglich, im Gegensatz zu den Schiffen wechselt der Outpost einen einmal ausgewählten Gegner nicht. Je nach Tankfähigkeit der Schiffe kann man entweder den Outpost einfach abschiessen oder eben immer zuerst die eintreffenden Schiffe ausschalten, bevor man weiter die Struktur bearbeitet. Erste Welle *1 Blood Raider Fleet Oupost *5 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *2 Elite Cruisers (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *1 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver) Zweite Welle - wenn der Blood Raider Fleet Outpost noch ca 75% Schild hat. *6 Blood Cruise Missiles Batteries *3 Blood Energy Neutralizer Sentry II *6 Battleships (Corpus Pope/Corpus Patriarch) *3 Elite Cruisers (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *2 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Reaver) Dritte Welle - wenn der Blood Raider Fleet Outpost noch ca. 45% Schild hat. *7 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Elite Cruisers (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Vierte Welle - wenn der Blood Raider Fleet Outpost Armorschaden erhält *5 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *4 Elite Cruisers (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) thumb|Mit Abschuss des Blood Raider Fleet Outpost ist die Eskalation beendet, es erscheint ein Popup-Fenster: The Blood Raider staging area has been neutralized. Es bleibt ein Container übrig. Darin findet man einen 22nd Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (ca 100 Mio ISK wert), eventuell auch Corpus A-Type Module und/oder eine Bhaalgorn BPC. Weblinks *Youtube Video von Teil 3 (englische Texteinblendungen) Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec